Roses and Thorns
by Chloe Chamberleign
Summary: Sarah never knew loving Jack would be this hard. Her mother is ill and seems to be getting worse. David has been back in school and can't make the money selling papers like he used to before the strike. Jack wants to propose to Sarah, but is too afraid her father will think he won't be able to support the both of them. And the biggest shock of all might ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So, this story is basically my take on Jack and - please don't kill me - Sarah's relationship. This story is post-strike. I think that's all that needs saying. Hope youse all enjoy! Oh, btw, I have my issues with Sarah Jacobs, but I'm putting that aside to write this.**_

_** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Disney owns all the things.**_

* * *

"Oh my goodness, _sunlight_. I'm so happy to see rays of _sunlight_."

Sarah Jacobs's ten-year-old brother, Les, sprang out from the apartment door like a rabbit from his burrow. It had rained for the past week, and dark thunder and rain clouds had peppered the sky, punctuated by lightning and the unwanted shower of raindrops. She carried a basket of laundry which she would drop off at Miss Apple's Wash and Dry shop. Les waved his wooden sword around in the air, fighting off invisible dragons and evil kings and anything else imaginary that could harm his older sister.

"Les, please quit dawdling. We do not want to be late dropping these clothes off," Sarah said in an exhausted tone, though straining to keep her voice chipper. Les gave a disappointed look her way, but stopped waving his sword dramatically and scaring off pigeons. Some women huddled gossiping on the sidewalk greeted Sarah a good morning, which she smiled and wished the same to them politely.

"Extra, extra! Shipwreck leaves civilians stranded!" Called a familiar voice through the crowded streets. Sarah glanced over in the direction of the voice with hopeful eyes. Jack had about three papers left to sell, and he sold them quickly with that last headline. He collected the money and locked eyes with Sarah. He smiled widely when he saw her as he made his way over toward her through the crowd. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed he softly on the lips. Sarah grinned, and she nearly dropped the basket she was holding. Les pretended to gag.

Jack reached over to ruffle Les's hair. Les waved his sword at him as Jack kissed Sarah again. Jack saw Les's dramatic attempts to "slay" him and got the idea. "Okay, okay, I'se sorry," he said to Les, holding his hands up in surrender.

Jack laughed and slung an arm around his girl's waist. "So I'se done sellin', but I see youse still gots ta drop that off somewheres," Jack observed, pointing to her basket. Sarah glanced at it, forgetting she was carrying it.

"Oh, yes. Mama asked me to take it to this woman who lives nearby. She washes and mends clothes for most everyone in our apartment." Sarah began walking again, Jack's arm still securely around her. "This morning I awoke at seven to sweep and polish and wax up the house, for Mama has been ill lately and can't manage said tasks." She breathed in sharply as she said all of those in one breath.

Jack chuckled and pulled her closer. "And ya say _I_ overwork myself," he said in her ear, giving her goosebumps. "I haven't seen in ya in months it seems like,"

Sarah sighed and nodded. "It's actually been a week, and like I said, Mama has been under the weather, and I've had to take on more chores." She looked at Jack's disappointed face, and she smiled reassuringly. "But after I take this to the shop, we can catch up this afternoon, just you and me,"

This brought a smile to Jack's glum expression. At this, Sarah blushed. She loved his smile. It was playful and boyish yet handsome and admiring. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Ya know I want ta, but I'se don't want ya gettin' in trouble," he said in a low voice. They gazed back at Les to see if he was listening, which he wasn't. He was too busy jumping in the biggest puddles he could find on the sidewalk, remnants of what the rain had left.

Sarah laughed and nudged him with her elbow. "Mama and Papa adore you. It's the others they're unsure of," she said, referring to the other newsies. Jack chuckled and walked with her the rest of the way in comfortable silence to the shop. Sarah dropped off the bundle of laundry and paid Miss Apple for her kindness. Sarah and Jack and Les walked back toward the Jacobs' apartment. On the way there, Jack was waved down by Racetrack, one of his best friends. Jack excused himself to go and chat with his fellow newsie while Sarah and Les rested their feet by waiting on a park bench. They were near their father's factory, and since his arm healed two months ago after the strike, he had gone back to work. David had made a compromise with their father that he would go to school and sell papes part-time.

As if on cue, Mayer Jacobs walked out of the factory with a box of coal in his hands. He handed them to a man standing in a wagon and was about to head back inside, when he noticed his eldest and youngest children sitting just a few feet away. Sarah glanced up and her smile brightened. "Hello, Papa," she called, hurrying over with Les to give him a hug.

"Hello my sweet girl," Mayer said, spinning his daughter around like he used to do when she was no more than Les's age. Les waved his sword at Mayer, wanting to be noticed as well. Being the baby of the family, he was always expected to be as kind as his sister or as smart as his brother. Mayer bent down to ruffle Les's hair. "Lestor," he said, smiling at his youngest son.

"How are you?" Sarah asked, sticking to her father's side like glue. Her father kissed her hair and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"I'm just fine, dolly," he said, though his worn old face said otherwise. "And you?"

"Just fine," Sarah smiled and was joined by Jack again who looked out of breath.

Mayer's expression turned from loving father to over-protective guard dog in an instant. "Hello, Jack," He said, a hint of warning in his voice.

Jack grinned uncomfortably at the father of his Juliet. "Hey, Mr. Jacobs. How's it rolli-I mean- how are you?" he asked, trying to get out of the habit of talking to everyone like he would a newsie.

"How are the headlines?" Mayer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just fine, sir," Jack said. Sarah smiled at him from her place by her father's side. "I've made five dollars this morning," Jack announced proudly, hoping to prove to Mayer that he could work hard enough.

"Very good," Mayer smiled, glancing down at his daughter's admiring eyes.

"How is work?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation.

"If this is your idea of small-talk, son, your not good at it," Mayer joked with laughing eyes. Jack smiled and laughed nervously. Mayer turned back to look at his boss's impatient expression. He hugged Sarah and Les tightly as a goodbye before adding, "Your Mama is a little stressed because she doesn't feel well, so keep the noise down at the house, alright?"

Sarah nodded, eyeing the mischievous Les and his sword. She giggled and waved goodbye. Jack walked back with them to Sarah's apartment. Davey was in school, and she worked at home making doilies to sell. "You're late," Esther Jacobs noted as her daughter and Les and Jack walked through the door. Jack had become a welcome guest at their home, and Esther had made it her duty to be the mother he never had, making sure he had enough to eat and providing shelter for whenever he didn't make curfew at the Lodging House.

"Three minutes," Sarah said, eyeing the small clock on the dresser. She watched nervously as her mother clutched the back of the kitchen chair and coughed into a handkerchief. Les got to work making toy soldiers out of yarn and tin cans, while Sarah and Jack sat by the hearth.

"It will be four if you don't get to work," Esther said softly as she began to prepare lunch. Sarah sighed and sat in her usual rocking chair. She picked up her sewing and began. Esther walked over to Jack at the table a few minutes later, a bowl of soup in her hands. "Here you go, Jack. I made your favorite."

Jack smiled at the steaming bowl of broth. "T'anks," he said, taking the spoon about to bring it to his lips. Esther excused herself to cough up some mucus from her throat. Jack looked over at Sarah's worried face, and then back down at the soup. "Actually," he said, pushing the bowl of soup toward Mrs. Jacobs. "Ya need dis more than I do,"

Esther looked reluctantly at the boy who looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in days, but she relented and began eating it. She picked up the paper Jack had brought for free for the family and glanced over the articles. A knock came at the door and Mrs. Kathleen Lee walked in with a smile on her face. The town busybody. Mrs. Lee liked nothing better than to give her opinion and preach morals. She lived down the hall from the Jacobs' with her meek husband, Matthew, and an affectionate, quarrelsome friendship existed between her and Esther. Mrs. Lee was outspoken about everything from politics to fashion, and, although her only daughter was married and lived out of state, she never failed to advise Esther on how to raise her three children, especially Sarah. "Hello, Esther!" She called, her cheery voice ringing through the room.

Esther looked over and pasted a smile on her tired face. "Hello, Kathleen. Do sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, no, I just wanted to drop off some tomato stew. I heard you were feeling poorly." Kathleen set the steaming pot on the table and glanced over Esther's shoulder to see the article she was reading. Esther looked over at Jack and Sarah.

"A girl your age made a headline today," she commented, glazing over the inked words of the article. "Sixteen year old girl, pregnant, shopping for a baby crib," she read the headline.

Sarah looked up from her sewing. Mrs. Lee shook her head as she read the page. "I always made sure my Agnes was home every night at eight o'clock." Mrs. Lee gazed over at Esther. "You and Mayer have a curfew for Sarah, I'm sure."

Sarah furtively rolled her eyes as she set down her needle-point. "They have me home by seven-thirty, and I am sixteen," she said to the pleased eyes of Mrs. Lee. Esther smiled lovingly at her loyal daughter as if to say, 'See, my child is the model-daughter. I have nothing to worry about.'

Mrs. Lee looked anxious for gossip. She leaned over to Esther. "Noelle Canern's daughter had a midnight curfew," she said in a shocked voice. "And now she's asking me for Agnes's' old baby clothes," she said, rolling her eyes.

Esther smiled and shook her head. "Oh, now, that's none of our concern. Our job is to help, not to judge,"

"Oh, look who's getting in line to be the next Our Lady," Mrs. Lee said in a bored tone.

Sarah sighed deeply. _Her friends are strange_, she thought. Esther reached over to ruffle her daughter's hair. "Sarah, make sure your stitches are closer," Esther advised, pointing to her fabric.

Sarah gave her mother an exasperated look. Esther laughed. "All right, all right. Why don't you and Jack go ahead out. He probably doesn't want to get stuck in this house where I'm coughing and sneezing over the place."

Jack looked relieved and smiled, taking Sarah's hand and following her out the door. A melancholic expression came over Sarah's face as they sat down on a park bench in Central Park. Jack looked at her sad expression and put an arm around her shoulders. "You're being really quiet," he observed out loud.

"I'm just worried about Mama," Sarah admitted, a far away look in her eyes.

"Well, just wait 'till I move to Santa Fé. Then I'll get a farm and send money to your family, and you can afford to get her medicine. And then when we're married, we can send for them." Jack answered softly.

"Married?" Sarah asked, smiling.

Jack blushed slightly. "It's just a thought,"

Sarah took his hand gently. "It's a nice thought."

They sat together in a nice silence, dwelling on the past and dreaming of the future.

**So, yeah! Chapter 1 completed! I know Sarah is a Mary-Sue, but I'm slowly beginning to respect her. Yeah, okay the end of this chapter was cheesy, but hey, it's a fluff story. Expect more in the upcoming chapters! Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me please where their relationship should go. Love ya all and keep CTB!**

**xoxo, ~Chloe~**


	2. Further

**Oh my gosh,_ I had time so I'm updating another chapter. Yay! _**

_**Warning: Lemon in this chapter! If you are uncomfortable with this, please refrain from reading. Hope youse all enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**_

That evening, Sarah sat at the kitchen table with David and Les, eating the stew that Mrs. Lee had brought over in her own effort to help. Esther sat in her rocking chair, coughing terribly while trying to pay the bills. The dinner table was quiet, but none of them seemed to mind.

Finally, Esther spoke up. "Jack seems very mature suddenly," she noted, adjusting her reading spectacles.

Sarah dropped her spoon with a clatter onto the table at the sudden sound of her mother's voice. "Oh, he's always been mature." Sarah said matter-of-factly. Esther chuckled lowly and blew her nose in her handkerchief.

"I doubt that..." Esther glanced over at her daughter. "I'm sure he finds your father intimidating,"

"I never said 'intimidating.'" Sarah corrected. "I just said that-"

"Sarah, darling," Mrs. Jacobs interrupted, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. "Growing up is not a race. Rushing will not get you there any faster." She smiled soothingly.

Les and David said nothing as Sarah stared down at her soup, wondering why her mother was saying this. "I know...but you and Papa treat me like I'm no older than Les," At the sound of his name, Les raised his head from killing the carrots in his stew with his spoon. Finding nothing interesting, he got back to it. Sarah sighed heavily. "I just wish that-"

The door opened, and Mayer walked in from work, all sweaty and worn-looking.

"Look who's home," Esther smiled, setting down the bills in her hand. "You want to get your father a bowl?"

David wiped his mouth with a napkin and pushed back his chair with a scrape. "Evening, Papa. Tomato stew coming up," he said, walking over to the pot on the stove and grabbing a clean bowl for his father. Mayer hung his hat on the coat hanger in the corner.

"Thank you, David," Mayer patted his son on the shoulder as he passed him. He kissed Sarah and Les's heads, and then sat down at the chair nearest to Esther.

"Hello," Esther greeted warmly. "What did they say?" She asked, referring to his work.

Mayer gave a sad chuckle. "They said that I had to wait in line behind eight other guys wanting to work." At this, Esther frowned and shook her head, returning to her bills.

"I haven't been able to get my sewing down for Mrs. April yet either. And I won't get the bills paid at this rate." Esther sniffled a bit. David and Sarah exchanged a worried look. David set the hot, steaming bowl in front of their father's place. Sarah stood, bringing her empty bowl to the counter.

She approached her parents slowly. "Um, I'm finished. I'm going over to see Jack; I promised we'd take a walk together." She fiddled with her hands nervously as she waited for her parent's answer. "If that's all right with you," she added hastily.

"Yes," her mother said, without looking up from her bills.

Her father swallowed his spoonful of stew and waved his hands. "Okay just hold on a second," he said, shaking his head. "Is that Lodging House patron going to be there this time?"

Sarah nodded slowly, though she wasn't entirely sure if Kloppman took days off or not.

"It's fine, it's fine," her mother concluded. "Go ahead, I like Jack."

Sarah smiled and hurried over to grab her shawl and wrap it around her. Mayer reluctantly watched her go out the door of their apartment.

Mayer shook his head and gulped another spoonful. "She spends too much time over there, if you ask me,"

"Well, I think we should count our blessings." Esther said, putting her glasses back on. "She could be running after some kid with no sense or one who drinks. Jack's a good kid. He looks after her, he has good morals."

Mayer folded his hands and closed his eyes for a minute. "He is still a seventeen year old boy. They're not much for keeping their pants on, if you know what I mean."

David choked on his stew from the table. _Thanks, Papa, _he thought.

Esther shook her head. "Not Sarah, she has respect for herself. I trust her," she said, taking a sip of tea.

000000

jack had taken Spot's advise and got a room of his own, separate from the other newsies since he was their leader. He opened his bedroom door and found Sarah standing outside it, her fist in the air. She smiled. "I was literally just about to knock,"

"Oh, well then. Come in," he said with a smile.

Sarah shuffled softly into the room and slowly walked to him. He stood with open arms. Sarah knew he wasn't much of a hugger, but he was around her.

He took her into his strong arms and stroked her hair which was braided.

Jack sat back down on the end of the bed and sat her in his lap. The hand that was holding up Sarah's back had moved back into her hair now rested respectfully on the top of Sarah's thighs.

"Ya shiverin'," he said with concern.

"I'm just cold," She said with a smile.

He kissed her forehead, "Maybe I can fix that."

Sarah felt her heart flip in her chest as he kissed her more deeply. "Jack, have you … ever done … _this_**… **before?"

He gazed at her, as if he had been taken back by her question. He, then, burst into a hearty laughter, and pulled Sarah close to him. She could feel the vibration of his laughter through his body.

"'Course not, Sarah!" Another fit of laughter consumed him. "Darlin', ya were my first kiss. Ya are the first and only girl I'se evah goin' ta do this with."

Sarah felt her heart flutter. His tone turned more sincere, and he looked his girl in the eyes, "Have ya evah?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "What kind of question is that, Jacky-boy?" Sarah put her hands on both sides of his face, then sadness filled her eyes.  
But... are you sure we should do this? Mama always said to wait until after marriage..."

Jack smiled softly at her. "Sarah, if ya don't want ta, I undahstand. I respect that."

He pulled her face to his and kissed her delicately. He wrapped his right arm tightly around my waist and pulled her close to him. "Ya really wanna do this?" He asked, his eyes glistening in the dim light.

Sarah bit her lip and nodded, throwing everything her parents taught her away. "...Yes."

Jack nodded slightly. "If ya wanna stop, just tell me, okay?" Sarah smiled in response. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have I evah told ya how beautiful ya are?"

"Yes," She blushed and fiddled with her braid. "The day of the rally. Remember?"

"'Course." He studied her deep brown eyes and her black lace-up boots which had disappeared.

Sarah blushed at his smile, light and calm and full of more love than she knew what to do with. She ducked her head to say, "I've always liked you, ever since you came home with David and Les."

Tracing her face with his hands, he tilted chin up so he could look into her eyes and gaze in wonder at her fair and but rosy complection. "I could say the same, Sarah."

Her eyes dropped shut as he slowly moved to kiss her, deep and unhurried, without any desire for haste, without any reluctance or yielding. She was his girl, and she wanted to be with him forever, and there was no one who could get in the way of that. Jack thought that because there were obstacles such as winning her parent's approval that they would never be together, that they were destined to lead separate lives in separate worlds. But in that moment he felt unstoppable. For the first time in his life he felt like he was loved, and he concluded that finding Sarah's love for him was really all he ever wanted, all he'd ever need.

Sarah pulled his hands to her waist, then around to the clasps on the back of her dress. Jack tried to commit to memory each feeling: the satin-like touch of her skin against his coarse hands, the essence of the needlework over her gown, the flavor of her rose-colored lip stain, the pacific snap as each of her clasps came undone.

Her linear sleeves had rested carelessly just off her shoulder all late afternoon, taunting Jack with the anticipation that they might slide off at any second. He dragged one down to reveal the full compass of her shoulder, a shoulder he'd beheld a thousand times before, but for some reason had never looked so pleasing.

The clasps down the back ran all the way down to the slender curve of her rear end, and once they'd been unclenched he began to move down her dress by the sleeves.

"Hold on. It comes off over my head." She clutched her gown by the bust line and pulled, and Jack attempted to help her without knowing exactly which parts of her dress were supposed to come free and which weren't. After a second of hassle she emerged again, her hair a bit disheveled and her cheeks a bit crimson, allowing the heap of uninhabited dress collapse to the floor while her numerous layers of fragile, laced petticoats settle back around her.

While he ungracefully shed off his boots, she slid her hands under his shirt, palms flat against his chest, and pulled both shirt and vest off his shoulders to meet her skirts on the floor.

"Mama won't be pleased that I'm getting my dress wrinkled," she said, making no effort to retrieve it as he kissed her neck and gently undid the strings on her petticoats and corset.

"Does it really matter?" His voice was soft and low in her left ear, making her shiver, making her drift her fingers up his arms, up his shoulders, up into his tangled hair. Her petticoats collapse to the floor.

Jack rests his hands on her waist and sways back to gaze at her, and his eyes glisten and his jaw relaxes and all he could really say was, "Wow," for his shy, naïve Sarah has now become the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth. Her corset is cinched up the front, embellished with ornate blue on white flowers, made of shirtwaist delicate as a feather over a firm base that bunches her breasts in a way that makes his fingers itch to let them free. It wouldn't take much as they look fit to burst.

And then the pantyhose – stockings that stretch and strain over the curves of her legs, stockings that could very well be painted on, stockings held up by the most fragile of little ribbons attached to her corset.

The desire in Jack's heart beats.

"I don't know how it works. Mama usually helped me with it," she admitted, but he cut her off with a kiss that's deep and hot as he held her tight in his arms, just the way she likes, and lifted her clear off the ground to walk two steps and gently place her on the bed with a little murmur of astonishment and permission to continue.

He pulled back enough to peel off his undershirt, and her hands immediately explore over his bare chest, over his defined abs, stirring nerves he didn't know existed. She scooted backwards as he crawled onto the bed, climbing over her as she propped herself up on her elbows to meet his lips.

Her leg curled up to rub against his side, looking for contact, looking for a way to get more. And he traces a hand up her stockinged leg, pressing every inch of her against his palm, feeling her tremble under his touch. With several cautious motions, the little ribbons come undone and he trailed his hand back down, peeling back her stocking, letting her leg breathe, letting her warmth seep into his palm. Undressing her is exciting beyond words, as he striped away layers to find the beautiful girl beneath, as his heart beats faster and a fire lights in his mind and his adrenaline rushes. His fingertips graze over the curve of her ankle, and she presses against him more eagerly.

He wanted to take it slow, bask in every emotion, memorize every sensation. He knew he didn't want a quick and dirty time before one of the newsies walked in on them, for Sarah deserved much more than that. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to make her feel like a princess, a goddess, the only girl in the world.

Sarah didn't see this, and mistook his slow and taunting movements to be some sort of newly brought torture. She wanted him. She needed him. And she wasn't about to wait any longer.

She grabbed at his suspenders and in three quick, aggressive motions she had them pulled down, hanging at his sides. With a suspender in either hand, she pulled him down to press against her. Jack gasped, his face buried against her neck as he snapped his eyes closed and breathed deeply. She pressed against him and whimpered, nestling her face into his hair.

He slid off her other stocking more quickly than he did the first, and moved slowly to her corset, kissing her neck, resting his hand on one breast beneath the thick material. She quickly pushed down his pants, but couldn't reach very far and settled for kissing him again, making him deepen the kiss, making them both gasp at the contact. Curious, she let her tongue roam his mouth, and her chest tightened at the feeling.

Her corset came loose enough for her to feel the breeze of night air against her skin from the open window, and for her to pull it over her head, messing a few waves from the braid from her hair as the corset fell to the floor with a muffled thump. Her thin arm slid around his neck to pull him down, completely against her, and he could feel her bare skin snuggle against him, a shimmer of sweat appearing on her forehead.

He gripped her tightly, one strong arm firm across her back while the other explored over creamy skin. She held him so close that he can feel her heart beat, the raggidness of her breath in her kisses that grow more and more feverish. They pulled at each other. Jack felt dizzy. He tried not to make a sound.

Sarah's fingers fiddled with his pants again, and he pulled himself off of her enough to kick them off while she removed her underwear. His pants fell to the floor with a thud, and he realized all his money spilled out of his pockets. Oh well.

She kissed him again and he breathed into her, tilting her chin with his hand. He sat back to look in her eyes, to see her nervously twirl a strand of her dark hair, to see that really she was frightened, unsure of what to do.

"Ya...want me ta stop?"

Sarah shook her head and smiled slightly. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ya _sure_?"

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug and one last reassuring kiss.

"Just relax," he whispered, and she nodded again trustingly. Sarah's heart pounded. She was a virgin, and was as discriminating of sex as her parent's were-she had to do it with the right person.

But Jack _was _the right person. She knew she was passing the Point of No Return-if her parents found out, they'd never pay for anything ever, ever, ever again. Or pay attention to her. Or be at her wedding. Or feed her, possibly. So what? Jack made her feel safe.

He traced a hand down her body, tickling her trembling, shivering skin, making her feel all but relaxed. He gently felt between her legs and she pressed against him eagerly as he stroked her, drawing out the wetness of her and coating his fingers before pressing his length against her to send a bone trembling chill up her spine.

With a balanced hand on her waist, he guided himself into her as gently and carefully as he could. His eyes shuttered as she tightened around him, and he pressed his forehead against her to recall himself for a second, before he glanced at her with concern, his breath catching in his throat, his mind blank, his eyes glazed over in bliss. She cringed and flinched, and gasped for air, her fingers tightly clawing into the bed sheets. He didn't think she was capable of saying anything, so he kissed her softly.

When she did speak, her voice was high-pitched and sounded as though she were in agony. "I think- It kind of- hurts alot," was all she was able to squeak.

And then she moved slowly. Just a small switch of her hips to get more contented, but it was flawless, and Jack found himself holding her tighter and kissing her passionately as he pulled away then back in. She yelped and screamed slightly. Then again. And again. Wrapping her legs around his waist and clawing against his back for some sort of balance.

Her skin was burning, and the pain she feels begins to subside, and she moved beneath him to match his strokes, as she gasps for air, causing him to do the same.

Her fingers flew up to wipe her tears, to try to hold herself in as she threatened to break apart.

She collapsed under him, arms dropped and sprawled over her head, body limp, her chest swelling with every labored breath. He gathered her up and rolled so she could collapse against his chest with a little, dizzy mew of satisfaction. "Jack…"

Sarah rolled on her back, staring blissfully at the ceiling. Her hair was all tangled and disheveled. Then she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the small clock on Jack's wall. "Oh, no, Mama and Papa will be worried."

Jack helped her back into her corset and clothes once he got dressed as well. The time read seven twenty and she had to be in by seven-thirty.

"I love youse, Sarah Jacobs," Jack whispered as he held the door open for her and kissed her softly.

Sarah smiled back. "I love you too, Jack." And the smile stayed on her face as she walked home in the dimming light of the sunset.

**Wow. There you go. Should her parents find out? What should happen next? Review and tell me please! Love ya!**

**xoxo, Chloe**


End file.
